


His Favorite Thing

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim thinks about his favorite thing





	His Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt 'favorite feeling'

His Favorite Thing

by Bluewolf

The old song Jim heard earlier in the day proved to be an earworm.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..._

He didn't know all the words (though he was sure Blair would), and in an attempt to close his mind to the catchy, but irritating, tune he began to think about _his_ favorite things. Fishing. Surfing. Wonderburger?

And kept coming back to just one.

Blair.

Blair, who had so quickly established himself as part of Jim's world.

Blair, who could calm him and comfort him just by being there.

Yes; his affection for Blair was, indeed, his favorite feeling.


End file.
